fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shining Armor and Princess Cadence Are Kidnapped!
Saturday, June 19, 1897 It all began on a dark night in London, England. A horse-drawn carriage was being pulled by its driver. The horse snorted and neighed as it walked into a puddle, causing a newspaper to fly out of the way. Up on the curb, there was a small house of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, where there was a lighted window, and eight figures are living there. Inside the house, there lived seven pony girls, a pony man, and a pony woman. One of them was a unicorn pony and human with lavender skin, violet eyes, and dark indigo hair with pink and purple streaks, wearing a light blue shirt with a pink bowtie, a purple skirt with a pink star and five white stars, and purple and pink legwarmers with black dress shoes. Her name was Twilight Sparkle. The second one was an earth pony and human with pale pink skin, light blue eyes, and curly magenta hair, wearing a white shirt with a pink heart on it, a blue jacket, two matching bracelets, a pink skirt with two blue balloons and a yellow balloon on it, and blue boots with pink bows on them. Her name was Pinkie Pie. The third girl was a pegasus pony and human with sky-blue skin, magenta eyes, and rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face, wearing a blue short-sleeved button up shirt, a white shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, a tight fitting black biker shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored bracelets, matching knee socks, and light blue Converse style high top boots. Her name was Rainbow Dash. The fourth girl was a unicorn pony and human with pure white skin, dark blue eyes, royal purple hair which is combed in wavy curls most of the time, and a Mid-Atlantic accent, wearing a pale blue shirt, two gold bracelets, a lilac skirt with blue and violet accents and three cyan diamonds on it, a blue triple-diamond barette, a violet designer belt and lilac boots with cyan diamonds on them. Her name was Rarity. The fifth girl was a unicorn pony and human with light amber skin, cyan eyes, and red hair with yellow streaks, wearing a magenta sleeveless shirt with red and yellow sun on it and a black halterneck strap on her neck, and orange skirt with a yellow stripe and a purple stripe on it, and black boots with magenta flame markings on them. Her name was Sunset Shimmer. The sixth girl was a pegasus pony and human with ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, and light pink hair, which was held in a butterfly hair clip, wearing a white tank top, a grass-green skirt with three butterflies on it, a pink skirt lace with white polka dots, matching knee-high socks, and grass-green boots with white frills on them. Her name was Fluttershy. The seventh and last girl was an earth pony and human with a brown cowboy hat, tan skin with white freckles on her face, green eyes, tied up blonde hair, and a Southern-accent, wearing a white and green shirt, a brown belt with a red apple, a blue denim skirt with two pockets and a light blue skirt lace, and brown boots with three apples on each of them. Her name was Applejack. His name was Shining Armor, Sunset Shimmer's sister. Her name was Princess Cadence, the girls' young friends. All nine are celebrating the girls' birthday. Twilight, . "This is our very best birthday." Shining Armor smiled. "Ah, but...my Cadence and I haven't given you your presents yet." The seven girls gasped in excitement, and Pinkie chirped, "What are they? What are they?" "Now have patience, girls." said Cadence. "Close your eyes, please." Shining Armor advised the seven pony girls. The girls covered their eyes. The the pony man and pony woman headed over to a small cupboard, they stopped as they saw the girls trying to sneak a peek between their fingers. "Ah, ah, ah, no! No peeking now." Shining Armor said. Rainbow Dash giggled as they and the others went back to covering their eyes. Po, Dijon, Honest John, Hiram, Horace, Top Cat, Kaa, and Hokey took out twelve toys that resembled flower buds - blue for Minnie and Susan, light blue for Alice, sky-blue for Wendy, baby blue for Olivia, red for Lilo and Amy, purple for Kairi and Rapunzel, pink for Kilala, white for Namine, and green for Viper. The eight uncles winded up the toys up before putting them down. Then Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel all uncovered their eyes and smiled as they looked at the flowers that transformed into dancing mouse ballerinas with white fur, pink heart-shaped noses, blue eyes, curvy pink ears, and black hair tied in buns, which danced. "Oh, Uncle John! You made these just for us?" Wendy asked with a smile. "They're so beautiful!" Olivia said. "One of them's my favorite color!" said Lilo. "So is mine!" added Amy. Unknown to the twenty, two figures were walking down the street and grunting as they went over to the eight uncles' house with evil smiles. Back inside, the toys have finished their dance. "Do you like them, girls?" asked Horace. "We've never seen any toys like these!" Kairi said. "We made them ourselves, and my friends and I thought you'd greatly enjoy them." said Top Cat. "You're the most wonderful fathers and uncles in the...in the whole world!" smiled Kilala, as she and the others gave Dijon and his friends a hug. Unbeknownst to Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Po, Dijon, Honest John, Hiram, Horace, Top Cat, Kaa, and Hokey, however, there was a loud rattling noise at their front door. The eight uncles wrapped their arms around their nieces protectively. "Who's that?" gasped Susan. "I don't know." Kaa said, who was quite worried, along with the other men. They put their nieces into a small cupboard and said, "Quickly, girls! Stay in here and don't come out until we say so." The eight uncles closed the cupboard door...and in the nick of time as the same two figures burst in through the open window. The first was a fox with red fur, wearing a yellow green hat, pale white shirt, forest green vest, and green pants. His name was Br'er Fox. The second one was a bear with brown fur, wearing a red fedora and a blue unbuttoned dress shirt. His name was Br'er Bear. As Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel peeked out, they gasped when they saw their uncles fight with the fox and bear, knocking down a few tables in the fight. The fight itself caused the cupboard door to be closed all the way, pushing the twelve princesses further inside. "No, please! Let us go!" Hokey pleaded. "Now we gotcha, eight uncles!" Br'er Fox smirked. "Oh! Minnie! Kairi!" Po cried. Before long, all was silent. The girls were horrified. The whole toy shop was a mess, with stuff destroyed or knocked down. And as if that isn't bad enough, their uncles were nowhere in sight! "Father, where are you?" Namine asked frantically. "Uncle Kaa, where are you?" Viper asked. She and the others looked out a broken window in hopes that the eight uncles were around. Tears were shed as Rapunzel called out, "UNCLE HOKEY! UNCLE HOKEY!!!" But Hokey and the others were nowhere in sight. They had been kidnapped! Nuclearzeon and Michaelsar12 present The Great Mouse Detective (Equestria Girls version) With the voices of Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles David L. Lander as Smart Guy Charles Fleischer as Greasy and Psycho Fred Newman as Stupid June Foray as Wheezy Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Granny Smith Jesse McCartney as Comet Tail Matt Hill as Soarin Brian Drummond as Caramel Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry Michael Daingerfield as Braeburn Ricky D'Shonn Collins as Pokey Pierce Trevor Hall as Thunderlane John P. Finnegan (may he rest in peace) as Warren T. Rat Will Ryan as Digit Andrew Francis as Shining Armor Britt McKillip as Dean Cadence Angela Basset as Big Mama Jess Harnell as Dinky Jim Cummings as Boomer and Kaa and Matthew Broderick as Adult Simba Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmake Category:My Little Pony